Percy Jackson (and his much less well known sister) and the Olympians
by jacksonchasegrace
Summary: Grace Taylor is pulled out of school on the last day, when a monster tries to eat her... What happens? Read to find out. Epic journeys new friends old enemies. All ages If you like this part I will post part 2!


Until about 6 months ago, I had been an ordinary middle school kid. Granted I got into trouble almost every day, but yes I was normal, relatively speaking. But that all changed when the lunch lady tried to turn me into next weeks special. Sarah, my friend, had quickly grabbed my hand and propelled me toward the fire exit. I cleared the door just before the demons claws racked my back. Then the fire alarm rang and tons of dazed kids walked reluctantly out of the exits, muttering about lunch. Sarah whipped out her cellphone and dialed a number on speed dial, all she said was "We need to go now." and hung up. "Go where?" I asked confused. "Upstate New York" she replied "But I like New Jersey" I muttered. About 30 seconds after I said this a white van barreled down the school drive and skidded to a stop in front of us. Sarah pulled open the heavy door and I allowed my self to be pushed inside, more out of curiosity than stupidity. "Can you explain whats going on here?" I said a little upset, leaning back in the hard leather seats jammed in between boxes of what looked like strawberries. "Fine, just let me point somethings out," she took a deep breath and said," your dyslexic, ADHD, and your mother is a single parent." I rolled my eyes, "wow you should be a detective, Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Any way" I pointed out, "what does that have to do with you kidnapping me, right before lunch too" Sarah sighed "your dyslexic because your mind is hardwired for Ancient Greek, your not really built for english," "I knew it" I muttered triumphantly " I've being telling my teachers for years, but they never believe me." " The ADHD" Sarah continued looking pointedly "is because your mind is paying more attention to little things, in battle the smallest things can save your life" "Great, what am I going to war with? Algebra?" Sarah stomped her foot. "This is not a game Grace!" But I wasn't paying attention, I was staring at her foot, or more accurately her hoof. "Oh my god" I said gulping, "your a goat" "yes, but only half, I'm a sayter" she pulled her shoe back on. I stared at her, suddenly taking this seriously. "Where are we going?" "Some place safe" "WHERE?" I shouted " I have a right to know you did kidnap me." She raised her hands " all right calm down, we'er going to Camp Half Blood." "What's that" "A place for demi-gods" "Whats a demi-god" She rubbed her eyes, "Demi-gods are children of gods and humans" "are you nuts?" "partially, but this is the truth" "Gods, and monsters are real?" "Yep" "which ones" "all of them" "specifically?" "Greek ones" "Oh..." An awkward silence past where I processed the information. "why are you telling me this, I'm normal" she smiled "no your not" "Why!" I exploded "I'm not related to any god" "yeah you are" "Which one then" I challenged "I dont know" The rest of the trip past in an annoyed scilence. As we got out of the car, we were standing at the bottom of a large hill, with nothing in either direction for miles. I inhaled the sweet smell of strawberries and fresh mown grass, letting a wave of calm rush over me, i could smell the salty tang of the ocean, it always made me feel better. Sarah led me past a large pine tree that rustled as I passed it, and down into the beautiful valley. I noticed a circle of cabins, an amphitheater and what might have been a climbing wall, but looked far to dangerous with lava pouring down the side. The Long Island sound glittered in the distance, giving me the sudden urge to go swimming. I followed Sarah past a volleyball pit, and several other normal summer camp things. We soon reached the baby blue house in the center of the valley, Sarah called it the big-house. When I caught up to her, she was talking to a man with brown hair a scraggly beard and a tweed jacket, also he was in a wheelchair. "hello Grace" he said, his voice was gentle, as if he understood everything that had happened. I smiled in reply but didn't say any thing. "Grace," Sarah said "this is Chiron" I stared in credulously at the man in the wheel chair before me. "I thought you were a centaur?" I said a hint of accusation in my voice. "I am" he said looking at me with a quizzical smile on his face. "But..." I said looking pointedly at the wheele chair. He laughed. "I can assure you I am a centaur, Sarah," he called "please show Grace to Cabin 11" 


End file.
